bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner Party
is the 34th episode segment of Big City Greens. However, it is the 36th episode segment in chronological order. Synopsis Cricket and Remy arrange a dinner party for everyone to get to know each other.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/big-city-greens-tilly-tour-dinner-party/EP028172310049?aid=lat Plot Remy arrives at the Green residence to play with Cricket. However, because he spent a whole day doing other things, he has to be home by dinner time which is when he arrived. Cricket is annoyed that Remy hardly has time to spend with him, so he comes up with the idea of inviting the Remingtons over for dinner. Remy agrees and they ask Bill who concurs by calling them. Remy begins to take notice of the his surroundings and wonders if the dinner is a good idea, but Cricket insists that it will work because they are opposites and therefore they will attract. Russell and Rashida Remington arrive (in a helicopter) and cordially introduce themselves to the Greens. Gramma Alice immediately recognizes Russell for his job as a football coach, but the two acknowledge that they support opposing teams. Rashida gives Bill flowers, but they are eaten by Melissa the Goat. The party starts off with Tilly doing stand up humor that only the Greens get, followed by Rashida telling a joke that only the Remingtons seem to understand. They break this up by having Remy perform his violin accompanied by Cricket playing the pig which quickly gets irritated and flees the room. They next have dinner (burnt meatloaf) and Alice and Russell begin going at it. While Cricket and Remy converse under the table to decide how to save the night, Bill attempts to spruce up the dinner with Rashida's ruined flowers and a candle, resulting in the flowers catching fire and Bill putting them out with his foot. Cricket once again suggests a game and Alice pitches football which everyone envyingly agrees to. It suddenly begins raining and thundering hard with both families pitted against each other (Tilly is the referee) as they choose to play touch football, though it soon begins to play like actual football. The families brutalize one another to the point that Cricket and Remy begin arguing. As both sides become more and more determined to win, Cricket and Remy stop and instead hug it out. The weather clears up and the boys tell their families how they have been trying to impress each other, but instead just made things worse. Bill admits that he was intimidated by the Remingtons while the Remingtons admit that they were jealous of the Greens. They resolve their dispute and the Remingtons leave; accidentally knocking over their chimney on the way. Alice takes the football and "scores" to her delight. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington *Colton Dunn as Russell Remington Video References es:La cena Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episode focusing on Cricket Category:Episodes focusing on Remy Category:A-Z Category:D Category:Episode Category:Aired Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Sugarcube episodes